Halusination
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: "minggu depan ulang tahun pernikahan appa dan eomma, ayo buat pesta supaya eomma senang" . its Yaoi fanfic. Seventeen! Hoshi x Woozi. SoonHoon couple feat SeungHan couple. DLDR, RnR please?
Namja itu menghela nafasnya, menutup laptop, dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kursi kerjanya. Seluruh pekerjaan ini benar-benar membuatnya penat. Rasanya ia ingin meninggalkan semua urusan ini dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Berlatih dance dengan Jun hyung, dan Minghao, misalnya. Atau bermain skate board atau basket dengan Hansol dan Mingyu. Atau sekedar jalan-jalan dengan Seokmin, Seungkwan, dan Weonwoo. Mungkin juga kencan dengan Jihoon.

Sayang, itu hanya masa lalunya.

Setelah ayahnya, Choi Seungcheol, meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, ia jadi harus mengurus perusahaan ia tidak keberatan, hanya saja ia butuh refreshing. Namun untuk saat ini, dia benar-benar harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya.

Cklek.

"hyung"

Nah, dan tentunya mengurus adiknya yang kini kelas 2 SMA.

"Hoshi-hyung! Tim basketku juara lagi~"

Soonyoung tersenyum. Namja yang juga biasa dipanggil Hoshi itu menegakkan duduknya, "hebat sekali, Dino-ya! Tapi jelas itu karna aku dan Mingyu hyung mengajarimu kan?"

"ugh, tau apa hyung tentang basket. Mingyu hyung saja tidak suka kalau kau ikut melatihku" Soonyoung hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Omong-omong hyung, kau belum makan, kan? Ayo makan!" ajak Lee Chan semangat.

"a-ah.. pekerjaan hyung belum selesai"ujar Soonyoung

"hyunggg~ aku ingin sekali makan dengan hyung" kata Lee Chan

"besok, bagaimana? Kalau aku cepat, pekerjaan selesai hari ini" jelas Soonyoung

"baiklah, aku akan minta bibi Hwang mengantar makanan kesini" kata Lee Chan sambil berjalan keluar.

"tunggu sebentar, " ujar Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

Lee Chan berbalik, "ne hyung?"

"minggu depan ulang tahun pernikahan appa dan eomma, ayo buat pesta supaya eomma senang" kata Soonyoung dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"t-tapi hyung.."

"sudah siapkan saja, aku harus bekerja"

Lee Chan hanya berjalan keluar sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

.

.

.

Soonyoung merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ini jam setengah satu malam, pekerjaannya baru saja selesai. Ia mengambil ponselnya, dan disana tertera 10 misscall dan 25 message dari kekasihnya , Lee Jihoon.

Omong-omong, Lee Jihoon itu pengertian sekali. Walau sering misscall dan memberi message, ia tidak pernah ngambek apalagi marah pada Soonyoung. Ia hanya khawatir,

Terlalu khawatir

Seperti yang terjadi pada semua orang saat melihat Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menelpon Jihoon, memutuskan untuk bicara dengan kekasihnya untuk mengusir penat. Kemudian ia mulai menyusun kegiatan untuk dilakukan besok, waktu senggang yang akhirnya tiba.

.

.

.

Soonyoung bangun pukul 8 pagi. Setelah mandi, ia turun ke ruang makan.

"hyung! Akhirnya kau sarapan!" Lee Chan, adiknya yang biasa dipanggil Dino itu tersenyum senang.

"ehehehe, tentu saja" Soonyoung duduk dan mengambil roti, berikut selainya.

"ini susu mu, hyung" ujar Lee Chan sambil memberikan segelas susu. Sejak dulu memang tugas Soonyoung adalah membuatkan sarapan untuk dia dan adiknya, lalu Lee Chan akan membuat susu atau sekedar mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Karena Lee Chan sudah sarapan duluan, jadi Soonyoung hanya akan membuat makannya sendiri. Mereka memang selalu di didik mandiri, walaupun pelayan dirumah mereka berjumlah kurang lebih 10.

"gomawo" gumam Soonyoung. Setelah menghabiskan sepotong roti, ia meminum susu buatan Lee Chan.

"ung, ini terlalu manis. Bukan eomma yang buat?" tanya Soonyoung, Lee Chan menoleh, berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya merapikan meja makan.

"maksudmu hyung? Tentu saja aku yang buat" jawab Lee Chan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan meja makan.

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, "lalu dimana eomma?" , Lee Chan lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur.

"aku akan keluar dengan Minghao hyung" gumam Dino sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Soonyoung hanya terdiam, namun tidak ambil pusing. Ia menghubungi Jihoon, kemudian berjalan ke garasinya, menyiapkan mobilnya untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon kini menikmati makan siang disalah satu restoran, setelah menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi suatu mall. Keduanya sedang bercanda sambil saing menyomot makanan satu sama lain.

"Jihoon-ah, kurasa aku harus pulang setelah ini" ujar Soonyoung tiba-tiba.

"ung? Apa ada pekerjaan?" tanya Jihoon.

"tidak, hanya saja aku ingin menyiapkan hari besar minggu depan" ujar Soonyoug, kali ini dengam senyuman. Jihoon hanya memiringkan kepalanya lucu, menandakan bahwa ia bingung.

"tenang, itu bukan pernikahan kita kok" ujar soonyoung sambil tersenyum jahil, membuat Jihoon _blushing_ dan menarik rambut Soonyoung lumayan kencang.

"a-aa sakit Jihooniee" rajuk Soonyoung, Jihoon memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kau benar-benar, tidak usah terus-terusan dibahas" gumam Jihoon sambil menahan malu, ia jadi ingat saat Soonyoung berjanji akan menikahinya setelah Soonyoung lulus kuliah –Soonyoung agak telat kuliah karena sering absen demi mengurus perusahaan appanya itu-, dan tentunya menunggu keadaan perusahaan Soonyoung stabil.

"ehehe, mian. Aku ingin menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan appa dan eomma. Aku ingin eomma senang saat mengenang appa di hari ulang tahun pernikahannya nanti" gumam Hoshi dengan senyuman.

Jihoon terdiam sejenak, "memang bagaimana kabar Jeonghan-ahjumma?" tanya Jihoon pelan.

"baik, tentu saja" Soonyoung tersenyum, membuat Jihoon juga tersenyum, walau hanya senyum paksaan.

"cha, aku akan bayar, lalu mengantarmu pulang. Aku semangaaaaat sekali"

Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap nanar kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja. Soonyoung kini berada dikamarnya, berkaca sekali lagi, sementara tamu sudah berdatangan sejak tadi. Ia terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas mahal milik mendiang appa nya. Setelah ia merasa rapi, ia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berjalan kelantai bawah rumahnya bersama Lee Chan.

Soonyoung bersalaman dengan para tamu. Tamu kali ini hanya orang-orang terdekat, tidak ada rekan perusahaan. Hanya ada teman-teman dekat Soonyoung dan Lee Chan , serta beberapa saudara dekat.

"uncle~" Soonyoung memeluk akrab unclenya, bergantian dengan Lee Chan.

"banyak saudara yang tidak bisa datang, tapi tentu saja uncle mu ini datang" gumam sang uncle yang kerap disapa . Soonyoung dan Lee Chan tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung menyingkir, duduk disebuah kursi yang tidak banyak orang. Ia hanya diam disana, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sooonyoungie"

Soonyoung menoleh, menemukan Jihoon berdiri dibelakangnya, menyentuh bahunya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon.

"kenapa eomma belum datang?"

Jihoon membeku ditempat. Ia menggerakkan kakinya dan duduk disebelah Soonyoung.

"kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Jihoon lembut sambil menggenggam erat tangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon.

"eomma mu, Jeonghan-ahjumma, sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu"

.

.

.

-flashback-

 _Nyonya Choi terjatuh begitu mengetahui, suaminya, Choi Seungcheol mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Rasanya nyonya yang masih terlihat cantik ini seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya._

 _"_ _eomma?eomma gwenchana?"_

 _Soonyoung memasuki ruangan itu, membantu eommanya duduk di sofa. Sementara Lee Chan adiknya, mengambilkan eommanya minum._

 _Jeonghan, nama eomma mereka, tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya mematung untung beberapa lama. Kemudian isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya, isakan pelan itu berubah menjadi isakan kencang yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Air mata berjatuhan dipipinya, melucur bebas hingga jatuh mengikuti gravitasi._

 _Soonyoung dan Lee Chan hanya bisa diam melihat eomma mereka yang biasanya begitu ceria. Soonyoung mengusap punggung adiknya sesekali. Lee Chan tidak bisa menahan tangis melihat eommanya menangis seperti itu._

 _Beruntung, jasad Seungcheol mudah ditemukan. Segera jasadnya dibawa pulang, dan mereka melakukan upacara pemakaman._

 _Entah berapa kali Jeonghan pingsan. Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Lee Chan terus menangis dibelakang Soonyoung. Soonyoung benar-benar out of space, ia hanya mengikuti semua prosedur pemakaman dengan pikiran melayang-layang._

 _Setelah pemakaman selesai, mereka kembali kerumah. Pelayan dikerahkan untuk menjaga Jeonghan, takut nyonya itu melakukan hal yang fatal. Sementara yang Soonyoung lakukan hanya fokus pada kata-kata Uncle Joshua yang memberi pengarahan tentang perusahaan. Bagaimanapun Soonyoung anak sulung._

 _Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga sudah satu minggu sejak kepergian Seungcheol. Lee Chan sudah lebih baik, Soonyoung juga. Sayang, Nyonya Jeonghan masih saja mengurung diri dikamar. Tepat satu minggu kepergian Seungcheol, beberapa kerabat datang untuk nenberikan penghiburan pada keluarga._

 _Namun, keesokan harinya, kabar duka kembali datang,_

 _Nyonya Jeonghan ditemukan meninggal oleh pelayan yang bertugas membawakan sarapan. Ia menggores nadi tangannya sendiri dengan kaca dari pigura foto Seungcheol yang –entah bagaimana- pecah._

 _Soonyoung terpukul, begitupula Lee Chan._

 _Lee Chan hampir mengalami gangguan mental, si bungsu yang biasanya ceria itu benar-benar kacau. Soonyoung bahkan menyiapkan diri kalau saja Lee Chan harus dibawa ke psikiater, dan kemungkinan terparah, dirawat sementara di rumah sakit jiwa. Namun, diluar dugaan, Lee Chan berangsur-angsur pulih dan kembali menjadi pemuda ceria yang supel._

 _Namun keadaan berbalik pada Soonyoung. Tanpa disadari anak sulung itu, ia sering menganggap eomma nya masih ada, kadang ia bahkan bicara sendiri._

 _Gantian Lee Chan yang bingung menghadapi kakaknya itu. Di usianya yang saat itu baru kelas 3 SMP, tau apa dia tentang psikiater atau rumah sakit jiwa?_

 _Beruntung, kekasih Soonyoung, Jihoon, adalah mahasiswa psikologi. Tentunya sedikit banyak Jihoon mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan._

 _Selama Jihoon menangani Soonyoung, tak jarang ia mengingatkan bahwa Jeonghan sudah tidak ada. Yang terjadi setelahnya selalu sama, Soonyoung akan menangis kencang, meraung sekerasyang ia bisa. Ia akan murung selama ia ingat eommanya sudah tiada. Ia akan kembali ceria setidaknya 3 atau 4 hari setelah itu. Dan jika ditanya tentagn eommanya, ia akan berpikir eommanya masih ada._

 _Hal itu terus berulang._

 _Sampai akhirnya Jihoon lelah sendiri. Sudah 1 tahun terakhir dia tidak megingatkan Soonyoung perihal eommanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan secepatnya bekerja. Setelah memiliki pengalaman kerja cukup lama, baru Jihoon akan kembali mengngatkan Soonyoung tentang eommanya._

 _Jihoon hanya berfikir, ini saatnya._

-flashback off-

.

.

.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jihoon. Jihoon terus mengusap tangannya. Psikolog muda itu terus menatap mata Soonyoung.

Ya, Jihoon adalah seorang psikolog, meski baru bekerja 6 bulan, ia sangat mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Soonyoung, bahkan kalau harus membawa Soonyoung ke psikiater, ia akan melakukannya.

Apapun, asal Soonyoung sembuh. Jihoon sangat mencintainya.

Soonyoung berdiri, melepas pegangan tangan Jihoon.

"apa maksudmu?! Dia masih ada! Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau kan akan jadi menantunya" kata Soonyoung.

Semua teman Soonyoung tahu persis keadaan ini. Begitu pula uncle Joshua. Jadi mereka mencoba mendekat, kalau-kalau mereka bisa membantu.

"benarkan? Eomma masih ada, hanya appa yang pergi. Benarkan?"

Mata Soonyoung bergerak tak tentu arah, mencari jawaban 'ya' dari mata setiap orang disana. Cukup lama bergerak,matanya menangkap sosok adiknya.

"Lee Chan, eomma masih ada kan? Benar kan? Ayolah katakan pada mereka"kata Soonyoung. Lee Chan hanya menunduk.

"katakan sesuatu Lee Chan! Dia masih ada kan? Dia bahkan masih mengatakan 'dino nugu aegi?' padamu" kata Soonyoung. Mengingat kalimat yang sering dilontarkan eommanya dulu, Lee Chan malah menangis.

"ya Tuhan Lee Chan, jangan menangis, jawab saja aku" kata Soonyoung lagi.

"eomma sudah tidak ada, hyung" gumam Lee Chan. Soonyoung membatu.

"a-apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menipuku? Ayoah hari ini pesta untukeomma bukan untuku, dia jelas masih a-"

"EOMMA SUDAH TIDAK ADA HYUNG! 2 TAHUN!" Lee Chan memotong ucapan kakak satu-satunya itu. Soonyoung membeku.

"kau tidak ingat? Kecelakaan appa? Eomma sangat terpukul saat itu.."

"..kau tidak ingat? Eomma bunuh diri, mengiris nadinya sendiri dengan pecahan bingkai foto appa? .."

".. kau tidak ingat? Setelah eomma pergi aku hampir mengalami gangguan jiwa bahkan kau sendiri yang mencari psikiater untukku? .."

".. hyung kumohon cukup. Hampir 2 tahun kau begini. Eomma sudah tidak ada, tolong jangan begi-"

"APA MAKSUDMU? DIA ADA! DIA MASIH ADA! ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA?!"

Ini yang dimaksud Jihoon. Tahun pertama kepergian Jeonghan –tentunya setelah Lee Chan tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan- , Soonyoung selalu begini setiap diingatkan eommanya sudah tidak ada. Ia akan meracau dan menangis, meminta siapapun bilang kalau eommanya masih ada.

Tentunya Jihoon tidak bodoh. Jihoon memiliki seorang kenalan psikiater. Jihoon menceritakan detail keadaan Soonyoung. Setelah berdiskusi, mereka memutuskan untuk menangani Soonyoung.

Hari ini psikiater bernama Minhyun itu datang, dan dia sudah siap dengan jarum suntik berisi obat bius.

.

.

.

Soonyoung membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya didalam sebuah ruangan tertutup. Tidak ada siapapun, tapi ada Jihoon yang tersenyum saat Soonyoung sadar.

Jihoon membantu Soonyoung duduk dan memberinya minum.

"jadi soon-"

"aku tau, kau ingin mengingatkan eomma sudah tidak ada"

Jihoon diam, begitu juga Soonyoung.

"mianhae. Aku merepotkanmu dengan ini semua. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku berfikir eomma masih ada. Aish jinjja" gumam Soonyoung.

"itu hanya karna kau sedih, dan stress. Tenang saja, semua bisa diatasi" jawab Jihoon.

Ya, semua memang bisa diatasi.

"kurasa begitu, aku sadar sepenuhnya eomma sudah tidak ada. Dan aku tersenyum" jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon terdiam, ini benar-benar kemajuan. Dulu, setiap Soonyoung habis diberitahu tentang eommanya, dia tidak akan tersenyum minimal selama 3 hari, dia akan mengetahui eommanya sudah tiada tapi tidak akan mengakuinya.

Kali ini Soonyoung mengakuinya, dan tersenyum.

"kurasa appa dan eomma sudah bahagia disana, aku jadi meresa lebih baik" lanjut Soonyoung

Jihoon menghambur ke pelukan Soonyoung.

"aku senang sekali, terimakasih sudah sembuh" gumam Jihoon.

"ingatkan aku untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kita secepatnya" gumam Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon tersenyum

.

.

.

Secara medis tentu Soonyoung tidak bisa langsung dikatakan sembuh. Serangkaian terapi harus ia lewati, sampai ia benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh. Tentu saja, selama itu Jihoon menemaninya. Lee Chan dan Uncle Joshua datang secara berkala.

Soonyoung senang, tentu saja, semua berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Sore itu, Soonyoung duduk di taman rumah sakit –ya, Soonyoung masih di rumah sakit 'jiwa' untuk terapinya- ,menunggu Jihoon yang keluar rumah sakit untuk membeli cemilan untuk Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendengar langkah kaki seseorang, ia rasa itu Jihoon, jadi dia hanya duduk dan tersenyum,

Tapi itu Lee Chan

"hy-ung! Hyung!" Lee Chan berlari kearahnya.

"ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa? Tumben mengunjungiku sore hari" jawab Soonyoung.

"a-aku tidak mengunjungimu, aku ingin bilang-" Lee Chan kesulitan bicara karena lelah habis berlari.

"ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"J-Jihoon hyung tertabrak mobil"

Soonyoung membatu,

Dia bisa tambah gila

-End

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Astaga udah lama banget-banget ya saya ga ngepost :(

Sibuk banget abisnya. ini aja minggu depan saya UN , dan materi-materi UN masih sangat buram di otak saya huhu:(

Doain ya guys biar saya lulus dengan baik dan masuk univ yang saya tuju hehehe

Ini ff seventeen yang pertama saya bikin semenjak jadi Carat. Semoga aja kedepannya makin banyak ff tentang Seventeen yang saya bikin. Ini juga masih ada beberapa yang lagi proses hehehe.

Semoga suka ya sama ff kali ini, dan please patiently wait buat next ff hehehe. gomawoo

Last, RnR please?


End file.
